Queen Vs King
by Lonixa
Summary: Betrayal has always been a touchy subject for Queens and Kings. One does not simply get away with betrayal. Revenge is best served cold, and what better then to use their own hero against them? Selene will create her own king using Perseus and annihilate anyone that stands in her way, even the gods. Warning: Will get graphic as story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator POV:**

A single house in the forest was lit up. Normally the house had not been touched, it was a safe house for all demigods alike.

Well it was supposedly a safe house. Layers and Layers of the Mist laid over the house so not even monsters themselves could find it, only the demigods that knew the whereabouts of the house could easily access it.

"How's your wound?" Travis asked his brother quietly in a hush whisper. The monsters they had just found had been nothing that they have ever fought before and it was luck alone that got them away.

Connor cringed for a moment, not wanting to be reminded of the wound on his arm. His eyes flashed down for a brief moment before back to his brother. "It hurts, it hurts so much. Connor told him in a strained voice. The wound was brutal, it had blood all over his arm and it was torn up in three different spots. The number of painkillers he had taken along with Ambrosia and he was surely past his weekly limit.

Travis stayed quiet for a moment, checking outside to see if there was anyone. "We should iris message Camp. Perhaps they could send back up?"

Connor shook his head, "We have already lost 4 demigods to those things. What were they? I have never seen those types of monsters before."

"I-I don't know." Travis went back to whisper before cleaning off Connor's arm. "Regardless, we need to contact camp about them. We need to let Chiron-." A knock on the door shushed Travis up. Both boys looked alarmed.

"Could it be other demigods?" Connor said as quietly as he could. Almost breathing it out.

Travis shook his head and turned off the lights. "No other demigods are in this area."

They waited for a few minutes, no other knocks were heard. Connor looked to his brother. "Iris message camp now, we need to let them know."

Travis looked grim but did as his brother suggested. Grabbing a bottle of spray mist and some drachmas he sprayed the water and threw in a drachma. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow-."

The door broke down and standing there were two people. One a man and the other a woman both with red eyes that glinted dangerously. "My, my what do we have here. Two little demigods who were trying to tell the Gods and Goddess's about us?" The females voice was filled with excitement as if she had just gone on a grand treasure hunt and found the gold.

The male had a boring look on him, "My lady, let us get on with it. We still have things to do before the sun comes back up."

The female sighed, "Your right, as always Alucard." The man named Alucard said no more as his lady turned to the two boys who had fear planted on their faces.

Shakily Connor stood up, "Travis go, I will hold them off for as long as I can." Connor said grabbing his sword.

"Ah, do you see this Alucard? Look at these demigods giving up their lives for one another. How heroic." The lady mentioned off handily to her servant.

Connor's eyes flashed dangerously, did she know who she was speaking too? He was a son of Hermes. He would not be talked shit about by this woman. "Go Travis. The gods must know about these creatures." Connor snarled at them.

Travis eyes looked shocked, he had never seen this side of his brother but regardless took off.

Connor looked at them with a glare. The female just looked amused while Alucard had a blank look on his face. "You fucked with the wrong demigods today bitch."

"Oh Connor, we are going to have so much _fun_."

Travis was running for his life to the next safe house, dodging trees and bushes that tried to stop in his path. The house was over four miles away but for a son of Hermes it did not take nearly as long for him running at full speed. Within moments he was out of breath and at the safe house.

He got to work at once, if the monsters could get inside that safe house there was no reason they couldn't get into this one either.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show Chiron at Camp Half Blood." Travis paced nervously as he waited. It took a moment but sure enough Chiron lit up, talking with a camper. "Chiron!" Travis almost shouted at him

Chiron must have got the hint because he looked over to Travis. "Travis? What is wrong my boy?"

Travis breathed heavily, "We found a new monster, one that is unstoppable. They have red eyes and move-"

"Did you just say red eyes?" Chiron cut him off, "They look humans but with red eyes?" Travis took a deep breath but nodded. "Travis get out of there immediately and come back. You need to run."

"Who is running exactly?" The female with red eyes said from right next to Travis. "Oh Chiron! It has been so long! It's so nice to see you!"

Chiron's face paled dramatically. "Lady Selene. It is lovely to see you once again. May I ask what you are doing?"

She grinned wickedly. "Oh nothing. Just looking for a demigod who's quite famous to us 'monsters.'" She mentioned off handily, "Do you happen to know where he is?"

Chiron squinted his eyes in slight anger but held a calm posture. Seeing this Selene put her arm and wrapped it around the poor boy. "Now Chiron, why are you so angry? Isn't it nice to tell me what I want to know. No one gets hurt like poor Connor here." Selene grinned wickedly as she pulled a severed head of Connor up. Blood was all over the face and yet not a single spec was on Selene.

"C-Connor." Travis said horrified. His twin brother was dead and seeing him with his eyes bloodshot and a scared look on his face broke Travis.

"Selene why have you done that?" Chiron said a rather grim expression on his face. This was not how he expected the day to go. While it was often that he heard of demigods dying, seeing them ripped apart the way that Connor was only happened once in a blue moon.

She winked playfully at him, "For no reason. Now Chiron, please tell me where Perseus Jackson is, and I let this young man go home. If he tells me quickly enough I may revive his brother."

"What?" Travis jumped coming back to his senses.

Selene let go of him. "I can revive the dead; did you not know that?" She grabbed his chin and made him look into her scarlet red eyes and pale lips. "I could bring back every single one of your friends that died today. As long as you tell me where Perseus Jackson is."

Before Chiron could respond she swept her fingers through the Iris message. "All 5 demigods coming back to life. As long as you tell me where Perseus Jackson is. Think about how happy your brother would be to come to life. You guys could live together forever. Have a life of not dealing with monsters but growing up, getting wives and even having children. Imagine living without the fear of monsters."

"Together forever?" Travis echoed as the whispers of immortality were in his ear.

"All you have to tell me is where Perseus Jackson is." She told him seductively in his ear.

He took one look at his brothers scared face, and slowly it morphed into a memory of him hanging out with his brother in the Hermes cabin the happiness they were both having a bonding moment. "Manhattan, New York. He lives with his mother, step-father and little sister in an apartment." He said almost sleepily.

She smiled at him, "Thank you. Now rest." And with that his sleepy face became mortified as the truth of what he had just done happened. It was only for a moment though before his own head came flying off.

"Perseus Jackson?" She spoke to no one in particular, "Here I come."

 **~0~**

"BOO!" A girlish scream was heard.

Perseus shot up, scanning the room, he noticed a small child that was jumping on him with a small grin on her face. "Rose, I thought you knew better than to wake me up."

She pouted at him, "But its already 8! And you said you were going to take me to the park today just like you told Mommy and Daddy!"

Percy rubbed his eyes, he hated having to wake up early but he would do anything for his family. "Alright, alright! Get out so I can change." The four-year-old grinned in triumph before exiting the room.

Sighing, Percy stood up from his bed and checked his phone. His face suddenly turned into a frown as he saw the amount of missed calls from Chiron.

At once he called Chiron back but there was no answer. "That's weird." Percy murmured, "Perhaps he's training some children.

"Percy!" Rose banged on the door. "Come on! I want to go to the park!"

"Rosalie Persephone Jackson, you be nice to your brother right now! Don't make me come up there." Percy heard his mother yell through the house. It was refreshing to know that not everyone was completely wrapped around his sister's finger.

Throwing on just a T-shirt and some simple jeans. Percy made his way to the door and opened it to see his little four year old sister waiting right outside the door with eyes wide open. "Can we go now please!" She begged.

"Have you eaten yet?" That clicked her mouth close before she ran down the stairs, sticking her tongue out at him.

Once more Percy sighed but gave a small smile. He had always wanted a sister to love and cherish but in all honesty, he had no idea that they would have been so much work and at the age of 21 he was amazed at how much work it would be to take care of her.

While his mom and Paul loved and cherished her as well they just didn't have the time. They refused to let Percy pay for anything, (Apparently saving the world gets you quite a bit of money). Though it also became a hindrance since they were out working so much. His mom fell back into the habit of working multiple jobs while Paul was slowly getting promoted at his school.

That left the responsibility of watching his younger sister since he was taking online college classes until next year where she would be joining Pre-K.

"Percy come eat too! I need to get going to the shop soon someone called in sick!" His mom hollered through the house.

Percy went down the stairs where his mother was waiting for him. "Percy make sure you don't give Rosalie any ice-cream while you're at the park. She's had enough sweets the past few days as it is" His mother gave him a critical eye.

Percy waved his hands in a surrender motion. "Yes Ma'am!" He told her with one of the biggest grins on his face. Rosalie smiled brightly at her mother.

Sally let out a sigh but smiled nonetheless. It was the small moments like these that kept their dysfunctional family still rolling. "Well I'm off, tell me if you need anything alright? And Percy by the way Chiron called, said he needed to speak to you?"

Percy nodded, "I got a call from him while I was sleeping. I don't know what it was about but he never answered when I called back." Percy told her leaving nothing out, "I'm worried, I told him not to call me unless emergencies arise."

She pursed her lips together, "Don't worry about it for now. If it was bad they would Iris message you, right?" She grabbed her son's hand. "It'll all be okay."

Percy nodded but an eerie feeling was telling him otherwise. At this point he was just doing it for his mother's sake but a strong feeling in his gut made him be on guard. If there was one thing that Percy trusted more then anyone else it was his gut. It had saved him multiple times and would continue to do so.

"Percy! I'm all done!" Rose talked with cheerios falling out of her mouth, if it wasn't who it was Percy would have founded it disgusted. She had the cheerios and milk were drooling out of her mouth. To top it off it wasn't exactly going back into the bowl.

Percy sighed, he loved his sister dearly but this was a little too much for him. "Rose. Finish chewing and swallowing before talking. You know better."

For effect, she smiled brightly at him and swallowed her cereal. Percy sighed and Sally had a small smile on her face, "You know what that means. And don't be afraid to call if you need anything! I'll just be at the candy shop!" Percy knew that she meant well but knowing how busy she was he doubted she would get any time off at all.

After waving goodbye, Rosalie and Percy took a train to central park. Once they arrived Rosalie shouted with joy. "Yes!" and ran off with joy.

Percy gave a tight smile. It was these moments that kept his life in check. After the giant war he had lost practically everything. His girlfriend, his best friends, he almost had lost his family too and by some stroke of luck he was able to save them

' _Luck'_ Percy murmured bitterly. It wasn't luck that saved them but skill and being in the right place at the right time. Skill that have been deteriorating over the years and him visiting his mother at the last second possible to mourn over his friends. That wasn't exactly luck.

"Percy look!" Rose called at him snapping him out of his thoughts. "The ice cream man is over there!"

"Rosalie, you just had cereal. Now you want Ice-cream? If you have ice-cream now then you can't have any later."

A devious look grew in her eyes and Percy knew that look from anywhere, "Oh no you don't. Mom told me you only get one ice-cream and that's all."

"But Percy, what mom doesn't know won't hurt her!" Rosalie pouted and as easily he saw through the façade it was those damn puppy eyes that got him every time. Every. Damn. Time.

"I need to talk to Aphrodite on how to be immune to that bull shit." Percy murmured underneath his breath. "Alright you can have 2 small cups total today. We can get one right now if you want." Percy compromised with her.

While not exactly ecstatic, he could tell Rose was happy with her current situation. "Let's go!" She said running ahead of him.

"Rose be careful!" He shouted at her but it was obvious that she paid no heed. Running directly to the ice-cream cart. Percy rubbed his nose before a loud scream was heard.

At once his eyes flicked up to Rose having bumped into someone and had fallen to the ground. At once he ran over to see her having fell on the pavement. "Rose are you okay!" He tried his best not to make it sound too loud. Picking her up he sighed when it was just a scab on her knee. "Rose you need to be careful. What have I told you!" He tried his best to not to sound like he was berating her but he could tell it didn't come out the right way.

She flinched, "But she wasn't watching where she was going either!" She sobbed and let out muffled cry's that eventually died down.

Picking her up, he turned to look at the person who Rosalie had bumped into. "My apologies, I'm sorry my sist-"What he saw made his breath get caught up. It wasn't everyday that he saw someone as breathtakingly beautiful as he did now. She had someone of the palest and whitest skin with midnight, black hair and the strangest violet eyes he had ever seen before. Coughing slightly, he continued, "I'm sorry that my sister wasn't watching where she was going." He lifted his sister back a little bit from his arm, "Rose what do you say?"

At this point she was doing small sniffles, "I-I'm Sorry!" She cried out. "I didn't mean to run into you." The sniffles continued and she put her face back into his arm. Percy looked to her and mouthed _'I'm sorry'_

The lady did a light laugh, "It's okay little one, I wasn't watching where I was going either." Her voice was like velvet and the softness was beautiful.

"See!" Rose looked at Percy. "She wasn't looking either!"

Percy nodded, "Yes, but if you were watching where you were going there's a chance that you would have never ran into her, is that correct?"

Rosalie wisely decided not to say anything. Percy looked to the lady, "I am sorry Ma'am, would you like to join us for ice-cream as an apology? I'm afraid that's where we were headed."

She rose an eyebrow and gave a small smile, "Don't even know what my name is and you're already asking me on a date?"

Percy let out a light chuckle, "The names Percy and this little one is Rosalie, may we have yours?" Rosalie gave a small wave before holding him tightly once more.

"At least I don't need to give you manners on saying your name first. I suppose that's a plus. The name is Pamela." She gave a light bow, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Percy rose an eyebrow this time, "I didn't know we were in the 1500's either." He told her with a small smile.

She smiled and this time did a mocking bow "Manners are important you know." She hummed to herself, "Now about that Ice-cream…"

Rosalie perked up at once. Her eyes still red from being puffy but she grew ecstatic. "Ice-cream!"

 **Time skip**

"So, my Lady, how do you think it went?" Alucard stood from the shadows. Night had come and Alucard always had a more joyous time not being seen.

Selene looked at the empty ice-cream cone that was left in her hands. She truly had a joyous day with the man even if she had to have the disgusting ice-cream just to prove she was human. It had been a pain but was needed for a small build of trust. It was one of the many that would come.

"Did you send someone to track them to where they live?" Alucard wordlessly nodded to her, "And about your other mission."

A feral grin grew on the man's face. It was this face that made the man something to fear throughout the world and even made the Primordials stay away from them. After all Vampires always were the best, even Chaos knew it was a mistake making them.

"They were taken care of this morning, Chiron is slowly reforming but he will be back eventually. The 'Camp Half Blood' Is in shambles. The best part of it all is that the Gods won't know anything has happened for our estimate of three to four days." Alucard spoke almost with a husk in his voice. Killing always was a turn on for him.

Pamela looked up to the night sky, her old domain shining brightly above them. "It is a shame that the Gods decided to turn on us. I will bring them to their knees and make their hero fall in love with me all the while."

"Selene, what do you plan to do with the boy after?" Alucard questioned hesitantly. He wanted to make sure that he didn't step out of line when it came to the boy. That boy meant something to her.

She innocently. "A Queen must always have a King, No?"


	2. Chapter 2

"… _Percy?"_ Percy's eyes flicked up in response to his name being said. It was brood daylight but his name being called right now was not exactly unusual. He looked for anything that would give him an idea of what called his name, but there was nothing.

He was in downtown right now walking in the grocery store, it had been three days since he had taken Rosalie to the park but there was still no response from Chiron. Normally he would have settled with that and let it be but the amount of phone calls had left his hope waning. Chiron would have never let this happen without reason. Something was happening and something bad it was.

He debated just bringing Rosalie with him to camp. While it was not an ideal solution there was no way possible either of his parents could have watched over the child and he didn't exactly trust anyone else in Manhattan with her at such a young age. He even warned his own parents that he had enemies and not to trust anyone with her.

It took longer than he would've liked. While Sally and Paul made multiple arguments against his claim it was the one time that he used a strong voice against his mom and that made them believe in him. He was one of the strongest demi-gods in existence, having even put a Primordial back to sleep when the rest of his team had fallen.

"What the hell is Vanilla?" Percy muttered out. "Like Vanilla ice-cream?" He didn't even want to think about ice-cream. The amount of ice-cream that he had been eating because of Rosalie and Pamela was astonishing yet disgusting. He didn't know someone could have that much ice-cream without feeling sick.

"Seriously? You don't even know what Vanilla is?" A voice asked from right behind him. "I'm pretty sure even a baboon knows what that is." Percy turned around to see Pamela.

' _Speak of the devil and she shall appear.'_ Percy thought to himself. "I doubt that a Baboon can even spell Vanilla, much less know what it is."

She shrugged, "Why exactly are you looking for Vanilla?" She walked up to him and peered over her shoulders. "It's not every day that you see a young man like yourself go grocery shopping. Did your girlfriend tell you to find this? There's no way that you could possibly know what Vanilla is otherwise."

Percy gave her a pointed look and hid the sheet away from her. "For your information, I don't have a girlfriend, I'm trying to make this recipe here and it says I need Vanilla is all." Percy waved another piece of paper in front of her. "I know I can make it, it's not hard to follow directions after all."

She rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from him. Ignoring his 'hey' comment. "Let's see here, Chicken?" She hummed to herself as she looked at the ingredients and in his basket. "For one, you don't even have the right balsamic. And that's also not salad, that's Arugula. How daft are you?" She sighed, "Am I going to have to do everything for you?"

He tried to snatch the paper back, desperately trying to keep his blush from surfacing. Though to no avail. Neither thing worked as she was simply faster than him and a light tinge of pink surfaced on his cheeks.

"You know, it's not nice to take things from people."

Percy looked at her in disbelief, "You stole that from me though!"

"Did I? I don't see your name anywhere, where's your proof?" Pamela asked him, mockingly looking at the sheet. "It's not here, not here and will you look at that? I don't see the name Percy here either."

Percy sighed, it seemed as if he was going to have a headache after a while from this brat- lady, from this lady. "May I please see the paper for the chicken? I'm afraid I should start cooking soon and I should really get going. My mother can only watch Rosalie for so long."

Pamela gave him a questioning look, "Well why didn't you just bring her?"

"A mother should be able to see and be with her child sometimes you know." Percy let out a small smile for a moment and Pamela frowned.

This was not how this was supposed to go. She wasn't good at this romance stuff or these feelings and when something new like this entered her it made her feel sad. She needed them out of the way. They held him down from his true potential and they were beneath him. He would be a king and they were plebeians.

Abruptly an idea popped in her head. Clapping her hands together she smiled at Percy, "Come with me." She sprung up and grabbed his hand. Surprising herself and Percy. At once she started pulling him with her.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she pulled him through the store. Whispers were happening around them and bright smiles were being directed at them.

An old lady was walking by which made Pamela walk slower so she wouldn't bump into them. "Oh, my look at you two. You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen! It reminds me of my husband and I when we were younger." The old lady smiled brightly truly believing that they were a couple.

"Oh Ma'am were not-"

Pamela cut him off quite abruptly "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. Right, Percy?"

Percy was shocked and speechless, "Wait a moment." Before he let out a harsh cough from being elbowed in the ribs.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am. He's just a little shy. He goes on and on about how beautiful I am in private. Though in reality I think he's still surprised that I'm dating him after so long is all." Pamela shot her a wink.

The old lady let out a light laugh, "My husband was a little to shy as well. Oh well have a good day you too and make sure to toughen him up for me. He could use a little more muscle on his bones as well."

Percy was shocked and confused. He had plenty of muscle on his arms, he had fought gods damnit. He couldn't tell the lady that but he was so confused he didn't know what to say. In the end, he just decided to say quiet since he knew this was an argument he was never going to win.

Pamela winked at him and gave the old lady a bright smile. "Don't worry. He's cooking dinner for me tonight and I'm meeting his family for the first time. I'll make sure he eats plenty."

The old lady smiled so bright that even Percy couldn't help but smile back at her. "Have a good day young man, make sure to take care of her." She waved them off as she continued walking down the aisle.

Percy looked at her once the old lady was out of ear shot, "What was that?"

She smiled innocently, "What do you mean? Were just two lovers taking a stroll through the store. Plus, your making dinner for me tonight remember?" She cheered with happiness.

Percy stared at her in disbelief, what was she saying? What had happened to this day? "I don't remember agreeing to this."

"And what exactly did I say to the old lady again?"

He shook his head. Girls were weird and made no sense. "You said I was cooking for you tonight and you were going to meet my family. But I not once agreed to that."

She gasped sarcastically, "Oh no Percy! Whatever shall we tell that poor old lady? How am I supposed to make sure you eat more? It won't happen unless someone makes it happen after all."

Percy pinched his nose, he couldn't believe that he was giving into this shit. "Fine, but you have to help me cook and if you introduce yourself as my family as my girlfriend so help me."

Her smile did nothing to help him. She chose not to mention anything on the fact but she grabbed the recipe and his shopping bag.

She pointed to the first thing, "First thing first, this says Balsamic glaze on the recipe, what does this say?"

"Balsamic, your point being? Aren't they the same thing?"

She glared at him though it was halfhearted, "Just, just listen to me alright? They have the same name _slightly_ but they're different." She sighed, the savior of the world didn't know what the difference between Balsamic and Balsamic glaze was, this was killing her. "Now grab the Balsamic glaze for me."

He shrugged and grabbed it, replacing the Balsamic and grabbing the Balsamic glaze. "Now what?"

"Now," She started, looking back down at the list she stole from him. "We should go get the vanilla since it's just right down this aisle." She pointed and started working onward. Sighing Percy follower, there was no arguing with her. In the short time that he had known her she was more stubborn than Zeus, and that was saying something.

Getting on her tippy toes Pamela frowned when she couldn't reach the Vanilla. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Help me with this." Percy walked over and grabbed the Vanilla for her. "There you go." He said handing it to her.

She grinned and kissed his cheek as she plucked the item from his hands. "Thanks! Let's see you have the chicken and the-"

Percy sputtered, "W-What the hell was that for?"

The girl in the dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt sighed, "Geez Percy, you're not a werewolf now stop drooling like one."

"I'm not drooling! And what the hell is with the werewolf comment, what is this Twilight?"

She tapped her finger to her lip, the day was not going as planned and yet at the same time she was having more fun then she had in centuries. There was something special about the man that was in front of her. Perhaps it was the who and not the what, or the fact that a Primordial Goddess slayer was acting so normal.

She licked her lips _'Patience is a virtue.'_ She told herself as she stared at him. "Do you want it to be Twilight? I can be the damsel in distress whilethe big and strong werewolf can be my noble steed and save me!" She said in a dramatic voice. Her violet eyes flashing to him and she gave him the smuggest grin she could muster.

Before he could muster a response, a phone call was heard. Percy's eyes grew wide, "Oh shit." He muttered as he saw his phone. It was his mother.

He sighed, he had gotten carried away with Pamela and he knew he was going to get talked down on. Sighing, he pressed the answer button. "Hey mom."

" _Perseus how long are you going to be? I have to be to work in 45 minutes."_ She could here the firmness on the other side of the line.

He rubbed the back of his head even though she couldn't see, "Sorry Mom, I met up with a friend and we started talking, apparently I got the wrong ingredients and she was helping me out with getting the right ones."

" _SHE?"_ Percy pulled his phone from his ear letting Pamela come close and hear. _"What's her name?"_

"Um, Pamela. Why do you-"

" _PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU DON'T BRING HER OVER THIS INSTANT SO HELP ME. THAT WAS THE GIRL YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH TWO DAYS AGO ISN'T IT?"_ Percy blushed brightly and wanted to hide his head in a corner as his mom continued his rant. _"I WAS SO WORRIED YOU WERE NOT EVEN INTO PEOPLE FOR SO LONG AND NOW YOU FINALLY MEET A GIRL YOU LIKE? I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, I NEED TO CALL YOUR FATHER BYE! MAKE SURE TO BRING HER OVER!"_ The line went dead immediately after.

Percy had never wanted to die so much in his life, not even when he was in Tartarus as Pamela peered up at him with a smile, "So about dinner?"

"Shut up."

 **~0~**

There were only a few more items that needed to be switched out before they were on their way home. It was apparent that Percy's dyslexia was far worse then he thought and he had blushed at his stupidity more than a few times.

Within twenty-five minutes after the embarrassing phone call he had received from his mother they were at his apartment door.

"This is where you live?" Pamela asked, wanting to bite her tongue. This was an intolerable place for her soon to be King living. The conditions were harsh and it was evident that the building was close to getting run down.

"I don't actually live here. I technically have an apartment a couple blocks away but my mother refuses to let me help her financially. I do sleep here quite often to watch over Rosalie though. I'll be able to sleep at my own place since they have the day off tomorrow."

Her heart swelled at hearing that. Of course, someone with the greatest amount of loyalty would do that. It just made her want him so much more.

"Mom, I'm home!" Percy hollered as he entered the living room. "We have a guest!" A faint 'coming' was heard through the apartment and Sally busted through after a few moments.

"Percy! Your finally here!" Percy couldn't help but wince at that. Turning her attention to Pamela she gasped, "Oh my goodness. I've never seen someone so beautiful!" She turned back to Percy "Don't let her go young man!"

"Um Mom-"

Pamela stepped forward and gave a small curtsey "Thank you Ms. Jackson. This is a really lovely place you have here.

Sally waved her off frantically. "Oh, sorry we didn't clean up! Percy can do that in a moment." Turning to her son she pointed at the mess of the living room. "Make sure to clean that before I get back. I'll be working until midnight but I have the next three days off by some miracle. Make dinner without me but if you have extra leave it in the fridge. Paul may be home early but no promises." She gave Percy a hug, "Rosalie is taking a nap, it was lovely meeting you Pamela." Sally told her as she gave her a hug. "Goodbye guys!"

Like a breeze she was then gone, leaving both Pamela and Percy alone together. "Come on momma's boy. We need to clean this room."

Percy waved her off, "Don't worry about it, I can take care of that. You sit down and get some rest. Do you want something to drink?"

She rolled her eyes, honestly, she could do something. Stealing the bag from him she went to the kitchen. "You clean, I'll cook. Next time you're cooking for me though."

At once they got going on their respective tasks. Percy had no idea how he had only left an hour prior and the place was already a mess. Honestly his mother was a child when she was with her daughter.

After about an hour of cleaning Percy wiped the sweat off his forehead. The room had finally been cleaned but it was ridiculous to him how long it took to clean.

At the same time Pamela clapped from the kitchen rather loudly. Going to see what the commotion was about Percy saw that she was finished with dinner?

"H-How? The recipe says clearly it takes two hours to cook!" Percy was in shock, there was no way she was done, maybe she didn't know how to cook properly? Or she cooked it wrong?

"Percy open." Pamela ordered him as she had a small, bite size piece of chicken in her hands.

"What-Oomph" He took a bite of the chicken as she shoved it in his mouth. He paused as he slowly chewed it. It had a sweet taste to it and yet it was calming. Words couldn't describe it as he slowly devoured the rest of it in his mouth and swallowed. "Wow."

"Mhmm, now grab me some Tupperware so we can pack this up for the rest of your family. And grab some for us as well."

It took Percy a second to get over the taste he just had in his mouth, "Why us?"

"Were eating going to eat at your place."

… What?

"Percy! Rosalie! I'm home!" A voice called out from the entrance.

Percy walked to the entrance as he saw Paul walk in, "Percy how was your day?"

Percy scratched his chin, "Honestly Paul? Words can't describe it."

Paul tapped him on the shoulder and shrugged, "As you get older those days will become more and more. Now what is that smell? It smells delicious!" Paul took a loud sniff of the air. "I don't think I've ever smelt anything so divine!"

"Oh Paul, Pamela made this." As if on cue Pamela came out of the kitchen with the tupperware. "Paul this is Pamela, Pamela this is Paul."

After introductions were done Paul nudged Percy. "Well why are you still here? Take her to your place and go eat the meal!"

… What?

"I'm sure your mother would say the same thing. You better get going. Don't worry about Rosalie I'll take care of her. Go have fun tonight you two!" Paul shoved them to the door. "Thank you for making dinner Pamela."

She shook his welcome hand lightly, a light smile on her face. "Thank your wife for having me over." She curtsied once more. "It was my … pleasure."

 **Yeah… it's been two months**

… **Sorry?**

 **Next chapter will be slightly darker for the horror folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Vs. King Chapter 3

 **Selene is Pamela for those that do not understand.**

"So, Percy." Pamela began right when they got into the elevator. The girl had already started dancing around the elevator with just the two of them in it. "What is your favorite thing to do?"

The question caught Percy off guard. It wasn't something that he thought about every day. "I don't really know?" He stated it more as a question, asking himself. "I really enjoy going to my summer camp to teach them, I guess. I do enjoy playing with little Rosalie but she can get tiring at times."

Pamela let out a little laugh, "Well kids can be kids." She stopped her dancing in the elevator and drew close to Percy. "Thank you for letting me meet your mom. She was so kind." A mischievous grin graced her features. "I'm sure in the future her and I will get along great!"

Percy saw that smile and every part of his body disagreed with her statement. "Oh no you don't."

Pamela showed another face of innocence, though Percy saw right through it. "Absolutely not Pamela, don't you dare."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Percy." Pamela grabbed his hand and pulled him just as the elevator door opened. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. "So where are we going?"

"We?" Percy rose an eyebrow then glanced down at the tuppperware that he had been holding. She had made food for his family after all, so he didn't have to cook. It was only right. "Fine come this way." He muttered, unable to look at her cheerful smile as she had a bit of a bounce in her steps. This time instead of being pulled, Percy took the lead holding her hand and made her follow along.

The apartment wasn't far away. Percy's father had completely bought the apartment out as a gift for Percy. It was the least he could do his father told him, even if gods had unlimited coin pouches.

Scurrying through Manhatten, they arrived at a significantly nicer apartment building that had various people in the lobby. In reality it looked much closer to being a five star hotel then an apartment. "Good evening Mr. Jackson." A voice said as Percy entered.

Percy looked up to see Richard. A man that had been in this business for quite a few years and was on his last leg. "Honestly Richard, how many times have I told you to retire already? You're not getting any younger."

The man in question let out a laugh. "I suppose I've lived a long and fruitful life. I just have so much fun in this business. Yes, I must say. And who is this lovely lady with you? Have you finally gone and gotten a girlfriend? I suppose your mother must be quite proud."

Percy let out an awkward laugh that quickly stifled into a blush as Pamela moved close to him. "Just started officially dating today!" Pamela bowed to the older man. "My name is Pamela, it is a pleasure to meet you Richard."

"Huh." Richard said glancing down at her. "That is a very interesting name for a parent to give to a child. I supposed you had quite the high standards growing up."

Pamela looked shocked for a second, "Wow I'm surprised, not many people can say they know what it means."

This stopped Percy. Her name obviously wasn't just a name, according to Richard it meant something. Inwardly Percy thanked Richard for figuring that out for him. "What does Pamela mean?"

Richard looked ready to speak but Pamela let go of his hand and put her finger on his lip. "Nope! You have to figure it out for yourself!"

"Why?" Percy asked at once, not at all understanding what the problem was.

Richard let out a laugh at the two of them, "Ah! To be young again. I am afraid I am visiting my children today Percy, so I bid you good day. Take care of him please Pamela." Lifting his hat, he bid farewell and left before Percy could learn what the word meant.

"Ha! I win!" Pamela stated ushering him along. "Come on, let's see where your apartment is. This place is almost as nice as my home."

"Your home?" Come to think of it, Percy hadn't asked where she lived. "Where do you live?"

She shrugged her shoulder as they went into the elevator. "I live in an estate outside the city." An estate, that was quite a rich place to live especially in New York.

"Why are you in Manhattan all the time then?" Percy asked her as they began to ascend to his floor. This was the best chance to ask questions that he had yet.

"No reason, I don't really need to work and the first day I met you I just happened to be visiting a girl friend of mine that lived in the area." She admitted to him. "Today I came to pick up some groceries. My butler doesn't allow me to have as many sweets as I want to and often limits that amount I eat."

Sweets, so that was something she enjoyed. Before he could say more the elevator opened up and Percy began to walk to his room, Pamela following closely behind. Upon arrival, Percy entered a code and entered the room. Not allowing Pamela to see the code of course.

If Pamela cared, she never said a word as she entered the apartment right after Percy. "Oh my."

Percy glanced up to Pamela, wondering where that had come from. "What?"

She glanced at him and looked around the room, "It's so… bare. I would expect young men like you to have posters of hot women up. Isn't that something that normally happens with hot blooded young adults?"

"Could you possibly say a more stereotypical thing to say?"Percy asked her, her only response was to stick a tongue out at him. "Real mature."

"I know what you are but what am I." Was her immediate response, winking at Percy and then jumping onto his couch.

Groaning, he set the food on the counter and went over to the couch. Already she had the remote in hand and was flicking through comcast to see what was on. "Is there anything fun to watch?"

Percy stared at the television selection screen and shrugged. "I'm not a fan for watching TV. I only really have it when Rosalie wishes to stay over, or Mom and Paul need some private time to themselves.

"You look like you have money, why not help them financially?" Pamela asked, turning to him.

Percy shrugged, unable to answer. "They don't want my help. My mom thinks it's wrong for the child to have to help out the parent. She wished she had enough money to hire a babysitter, but they are saving up to move out of Manhattan and live somewhere away from the city for Rosalie."

Pamela nodded, while the solution to what was happening didn't exactly make sense, she supposed that she could see it from the perspective.

"So…about dinner?" Pamela asked, staring at the containers on the counter.

Percy looked back to the food that was on the counter that she had made. Shrugging, Percy got up and went to the cabinets in the kitchen. After receiving the plates, he got the food ready to be made and the food was ready. Sitting at the table was Pamela all ready to go smiling slightly at the food.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Percy asked her as Pamela's smile turned into a grin.

"Oh, nothing."

 **Sorry darker next chapter! I promise**


	4. Chapter 4

There was not an ounce of blood or bone in Percy's body that believed her. Pamela had always been rather mischievous for the short time that Percy had known her. She reminded him much of a cat, everything they did was for a reason.

"How did you make the food so fast?" Percy tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice but was unable to. Last time he had asked her she completely disregarded his question and force fed him the food, which he had to admit tasted amazing.

Pamela's cat like grin never faltered for a moment. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" She commented off handily as she began digging into her meal.

Percy stared at her for but a moment, if she wasn't going to tell him now then he could always ask later. It was weird to see someone other than Rose sit across from him at the table. Most of the time he had to make sure she was actually eating her food.

"...Percy?" Pamela asked him. "Are you going to eat it?" If Percy knew better he would say there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Percy smiled at her. "Of course, I will." Grabbing his utensils, he took a bite of the salad. Even the salad Percy considered to be delicious it was rather sweet but not overly so. It had been a while since he had such great food. While his mother was an amazing cook, Pamela took the cake. Percy almost let out a hum of excitement.

"How far away do you live?" Percy asked her after completing his bite. He was trying his best not to devour the food in front of him. There was something so good about the food he was eating and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Pamela let out a light laugh which seemed to brighten up the room, "I must say I am surprised, most of the time people have my food they can't stop eating. I wonder how well your family is holding off at the moment."

Percy let a half smile. If they tried the food there was no doubt it would already be gone by the time he arrived at his house. "I suppose-" A sharp ring came from Percy's phone. Looking at it, he was surprised to see it was Chiron. "I'm sorry, can you give me just one moment please?"

A flash of anger appeared on her features and Percy had to blink to make sure it was real. However, when he did, he saw Pamela staring at him with an understanding smile, "By all means go ahead. I'll be here."

Percy smiled at her and quickly took a bite of the chicken before answering the phone and walking to the other room. "Chiron? Is everything alright? I called a few days ago."

 _"Perseus? Are you alright?"_ The voice wasn't that of Chirons but it was his Dad's voice. He was hesitant yet anguished throwing Percy off for a moment. Something was wrong, so utterly wrong.

He could feel it, the gut feeling he got when something bad was about to happen, glancing up at Pamela he saw her mindlessly eating her food. "I'm just at home right now. Is everything alright Dad?"

A brief moment of silence followed. _"Perseus, Travis and Connor died four days ago."_

Percy's body went stone cold and he furrowed his brows, saddened by the loss of two of his dear friends but not understanding why his dad was freaking out so badly. Something major had happened other than the two deaths of some of his best friends. "Talk to me Dad, something else has happened."

 _"Camp Half-Blood has fallen."_

Those words drove into Percy and he almost collapsed to the ground, just as he was falling two hands behind him gripped him and held him up. Dark serene purple eyes looked up into his one, a hint of curiosity and nervousness was in her voice. "Percy are you alright?"

Percy mustered the best smile he could but it was more strained then anything. "I'm sorry, just some bad news is all. Give me a couple seconds alright?" A brief moment Percy wondered how she he caught him so fast but he shook it off. He had otter matters that he had to attend to at the moment. Turning his attention back to the phone, he asked his father, "How?"

 _"That's the thing Percy. Chiron told us that he had something_ _to tell us and rushed over to Olympus as quickly as possible. We lost all contact with him however on his way to Olympus. Within moments after losing contact with him Camp Half-Blood was...destroyed."_ He could practically hear the pain that was going through his father's voice. _"We recently found Chiron's phone through Artemis traveling through the wilderness around Camp Half-Blood. We have no idea what happened to him but the worst is to assume, and as for the camp. No survivors."_

Percy choked up at that but held his cool. There was a mortal within in room and he had to keep calm and not lose it around her. Taking in a deep breath he continued. "What can I do to help?"

 _Keep your phone on you at all times. Stay safe and alert. We have no idea what is happening right not but whoever did this struck a huge blow. I must go, stay safe my son, Chiron should also reform within the week hopefully."_ At that Percy heard the phone hang up. His father must have had a lot on his mind to

At the end of the call Percy heard a loud _tch_ sound and looking over he saw Pamela stab her food a little too harshly. "Pamela? Are you alright?" Percy had to admit to himself he was quite glad how well he pulled off his normal voice. Had he already gotten this used to death already? He knew it was a natural occurrence but other than the on the moment sadness he felt readier than ever to find out and get revenge on his friends at Camp Half-Blood.

Pamela looked up in surprise and it was then Percy found her lost in her own thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, I am doing alright. Just thinking about what time, I should call my butler to come pick me up." The gregarious girl commented, finishing up the last of her food.

It was then Percy turned over to his own plate, no doubt it was cold. Walking over he sat down and took a bite. While it was still cold it was just as tasty. "I honestly don't sleep until late, especially since my mom and step-dad have Rose for the next few days.

A fire ignited in her eyes and Percy knew he just gave her another crazy idea. "So, you're all alone for the next few days?"

Percy put his hand through his hair and went all the way back, letting go of his hair. "Well yeah, my parents won't need me for anything at all. It would be a good idea just to call them and let them know what I am doing though." Percy told her, already having a feeling of where this was going.

The playful smirk Percy saw earlier at the grocery store had once returned and every hair on the back of Percy stood up. "How about you come to my place then?"

There was a moment of silence as Percy digested what she asked him to do. "Um Pamela, I don't mean to be rude but won't your family not take kindly to bringing someone over so late that you also just recently met?"

An unexpected quirk of her lips shot up and she began to laugh, not being able to hold it in. "Oh, my such a gentleman. Most people wouldn't hesitate if I asked to go to a private estate. I live alone other than my butlers and maids at the place Percy."

"Why live in a place when its only you then?"

Pamela put her hands up in an unknowingly manor. "A family heirloom. My father passed away recently and all of his finances as well as the estate passed down to me. The maids and my butler are just a continuation of my dad's is all."

Percy quieted down considerably, "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Percy said unsure what to say. He had always dealt with death quite more so than most people had and as such it made his opinion on it significantly different than the normal person.

Apparently, Pamela had a different perspective on it as well. Rolling her eyes, her expression turned rather vacant as she continued, "Don't be. Holden was an extremely rude person to all and though I don't have proof I am sure he abused the maids as well."

Percy quieted down and began finishing his food. The conversation had taken a darker turn and Percy was sure that no amount of sorry was going to change anything. Once someone had a set opinion on something or someone it was hard to change it. "The food is amazing, where did you learn to cook?"

"You know. You never answered my question earlier if you wanted to come over to my estate or not." She said rather pointedly. Disrupting his question as if it wasn't there in the first place.

He retorted, "Yeah, as if you have answered half of mine as well."

Pamela's eyes once again lit up like a Cheshire cat. "Oh? So you noticed?"

Percy rose an eyebrow, it was kind of hard not to notice when none of your questions were asked in the first place. "By the way, how did you catch me before I was going to fall? I barely even remember my legs almost giving out."

She had a bit of a confused look on her face as well. "I don't really know. I could practically feel your distress from over here and when I came over to ask if you were alright you almost collapsed. Want to talk about it?"

No, he most definitely didn't. Percy shook his head, "No I'm good, just some disturbing news is all. I'll be alright with some sleep later tonight." Percy's eyes flickered to the clock, it was already nearing 10pm and on a night like this he normally didn't fall asleep until three in the morning. He probably should have been studying for his upcoming test in all honesty but he didn't feel the drive to at the moment.

"Sleeping at my house, right?" She mentioned off handily. Percy couldn't help but role his eyes this time, she was trying slightly too hard in his opinion for him to come over to her estate. _Maybe it had been awhile since she had anyone to show it off too?_

Percy sighed, a feeling in his gut told him that she wouldn't be taking no for an answer. Honestly, he was falling into this girl's clutches too quickly and based off the smirk on her face she knew it as well. "Well I suppose-"

Clapping her hands together, she didn't even let Percy finish. "Excellent. I'll call my butler and make sure arrangements are made for you to sleep over for the next few days."

 _Few days?_ "Hey, wait just a-" Being completely ignored once again, she pulled out her phone and walked off. Once again listening to only what she wanted to hear.

Perhaps it was good that she did this as it gave Percy a few moments to mull to his own thoughts. He was extremely worried about everything that had been happening as of late and he couldn't take out the fact that his father practically told him to do nothing but wait for Chiron to reform. In retrospect he could understand that but it was also so far away for him to do nothing.

Heading to his room, Percy grabbed his trusty sword and put it back into his pocket, feeling the warmth and comfort of his one true friend that had always stuck by his side. It had been in his drawer for far too long but it was a reminder for all he had failed. Now it was an awakening once again, to continue forward.

"A pen?" A voice asked from over his shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of him and making him jump up. Despite the sweats and t-shirt, she was still wearing, Pamela still looked as elegant as ever standing next to him. "It must be quite a special pen."

Percy smiled at her, "It's quite a good friend of mine. Some people call me a nerd for carrying around but I guess you could call it my lucky charm." Percy told her, putting it into his pocket it where it seemed to hum with energy.

Her laugh practically illuminated the entire room. "Well I suppose we all have our lucky charms, mine isn't too shabby either. And Percy? You are anything but a nerd. Are you ready to go?"

"I am, what does your lucky charm happen to be?" He couldn't help himself asking.

Pamela winked at him and drew close to Percy and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's you silly."

Percy's movement faltered, "That... that was surprisingly really smooth."

Pamela let out a giggle, "I suppose, he's waiting downstairs for us. Don't worry about clothes, we have plenty at the manor."

"Are you sure?"

Pamela didn't answer him and instead pulled his hand. Honestly it will just be me and the butler at the house. You have nothing to worry about."

"I shouldn't be worried about the butler? Are you sure he's not completely in love with you? Because that would be really awkward." His mother really had read way too many romance books and told Percy about it for him to be thinking about this. Something told Percy he wasn't exactly ready to be going to Pamela's house just yet. He had not even known her for a week yet and now he was going to her house?

Instead of laughing at him this time, she shook her head with a smile. "Have you been watching chick flicks? I mean if you're that type of guy then I assume it's better for me."

Percy let go of her and his words drowned out as he opened his mouth. How was he supposed to explain that his mother was behind him knowing all of these things. "Let me just lock the door before we get going please." He pleaded, turning away from her and locking the door.

He could swear he heard a snicker behind him but Pamela didn't say anything else. Once he had finished locking the door, going to the elevator was a quite affair.

Once I though, another question popped in Percy's mind. "How did your butler get here so fast? Didn't you say your estate is outside of Manhatten?"

She yanked out her smart phone and admitted with a slight hue. "There's a tracker on my phone just in case anything happens. Though he trusts me, he likes to stay close by just in case anything happens."

Percy nodded knowingly. He could see a girl as beautiful as Pamela having a tracker just so nothing bad happened to her. "Makes sense." As he said that, the lobby light dinged. Just as he exited the elevator, Richard was standing on the other side looking slightly warn out. "Richard?"

Richard blinked in slight surprised but smiled at both Percy and Pamela. "Ah how are the two of you? Going out this late at night?"

Pamela smiled and waved at him, "Just showing him around my place for a bit. Why are you back so soon? Didn't you say you were going to see your grandchildren?"

Richard's face lit up and Percy couldn't help but smile at the old man. "I did see them in fact, they were a bit tired but I suppose that's my fault for staying out so late working. I promised I would see them all day tomorrow as I have the day off." Checking his watch, he bid them a good night. "I must sleep so I have energy. Take care and have a good night."

Saying farewell. Percy and Pamela went outside where a sleet black Lincoln navigator was waiting. Before Percy got in though he looked up to the sky and took note of how the moon was shining brightly on them. "Wow doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight?"

Percy missed the blush that appeared on Pamela's cheeks. "Yeah... it does."

 **I'll probably go back and fix my grammar in previous chapters, I noticed how bad it was when I reread 1-3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you my beta KryptarJ for editing this.**

WHATTTTTTTTTTT? WE GOT HERE? THIS FAR?

Queen vs. King Chapter 5?

LET'S GO BOIS

*Author looks back to what he actually wrote* Oh wow I'm an asshole, leaving you all on a cliffhanger…. Ha….haha

Chapter 5

"This is your manor?" Percy rose an eyebrow in disbelief as he stared out the window. There was no way she owned this estate. It was as though it came right out of a fairy tale.

"Surprised? I find myself enjoying it from time-to-time. Being able to say that I own all of this." She shot a wink at Percy. Sitting next to Percy, she leaned across him. "Look there, that's where the flower bed is and when I have a moment I read there," Pamela told him, pushing her bust into him.

Whether he was completely ignorant or just ignored the fact, most likely the former, "Really? What type of flowers are there?" he inquired with slight curiosity.

She grimaced that she failed to get a stutter out of him. Yet it was only there for a second, "Mostly white roses. They are my favourite type of flower. Sometimes we even dye them in red when we're bored. It confuses people quite a bit when some roses are red and some are white in the same flower bed."

"Oh? And who would you have to bring over to the estate?" Percy teased lightly. He had a small smile on his face and refused to meet her eyes.

Pamela studied him for a moment, despite the fact that he was responding with her banter. His mind was still on the phone call earlier that she had heard. It took longer than anticipated for them to call Percy and yet at the same time Chiron hadn't told anyone just yet before Alucard tore him to shreds.

She had time, little of it but just enough time. No one else knew she was after Percy and she needed to keep it that way. Wrapping her hands around him, she hugged him closely. "What's wrong?" She asked him, leaning into him and whispering softly into his ear.

Percy's eyes widened slightly at that. "Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" He rose an eyebrow at her.

"You are troubled still, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She nuzzled his neck, trying to make him agree with her.

"It's nothing." Looking up to Percy, Pamela saw a smile that made her freeze for just a moment. It was so sincere and serene, she wanted to claim him right then and there. Make him hers forever so that no one else could have him. Not his mother nor his father. Maybe she would keep little Rose alive for just a tad bit longer. She would turn into a beautiful newborn vampire, the thought made her shiver slightly.

"You're lying." She told him. She would get him to confess to what was bothering him. While she already had known it would be good to get him to start talking. It would give her a good level of trust to work with and without trust, their relationship would go nowhere. She wouldn't have her prince and Percy wouldn't have a life, literally.

"My lady! We are here!" A voice from the front of the Navigator was heard. Her butler parked the car and as he got out Pamela shot Percy a look. This isn't over.

Percy rolled his eyes but avoided making eye contact altogether. Slipping out of the car with her following in suite. "This is your house?" Percy's jaw almost dropped at the sight of it. When she had said estate it was clear he didn't completely believe her.

There was something rather tantalizing about seeing Percy's jaw drop. Olympus's poster boy was within her grasp and she would have him forever just as he would have her. She had an entire week to work with and while it seemed like a small time slot she could always send Alucard out to go kill Chiron once more, prolonging her Percy time. Suddenly, a very, very lewd thought appeared in her mind and left just as quickly, one that involved a lot of moaning and Percy standing before her, whip in hand. The thought disappeared as quickly as it came but the blush that came with it did not. She thanked Chaos Percy was as oblivious as a man can be.

No, she would send out all her minions. To hunt all centaurs just to make sure that the old horse would have no way to pass on his knowledge to the other gods. She would do anything to keep Percy to herself. "Pamela? Are you alright?" Percy peered down at Pamela, checking in on the very red woman.

Grabbing his hand, Pamela walked to the door, blatantly ignoring Percy. "Thanks, Alucard! Go take the car around and get some rest! I'll be good!" She hollered back as she opened the door large door to her estate.

Percy turned around to see the butler bowing then getting back into the car. "Is he so ready to trust you with me? I mean we only have known each other for a little bit is all." Percy said with a slight smile appearing at the corner of his lips.

"He trusts me." Pamela shrugged as she brought Percy inside. Percy halted once he was inside however and looked around appreciatively.

Pamela saw the glimmer and awe shock that was in his eyes. "Wow, it's..." He paused for a moment, his eyes drinking in the sight of the place, "...absolutely magnificent," he added after a moment of pure awe as though he was a child going to the toys aisle of Toys R Us for the first time.

Pamela looked at her home. She had only had it for a few years but she had already grown accustomed to it. The walls were black and dare she say the lobby had more of a nocturnal theme to it but at the same time, the silver lining made it that much more pretty. "I love it as well. We can see more tomorrow though. It is getting rather late." While she was by no means tired she preferred if he slept, and preferably in the same bed as her, she had more to do and little time to get it done.

Whipping out his phone from his pocket, Percy looked down at it. "Already one in the morning huh? I hadn't realized it was so late." As if on queue he let out a yawn. "Do you have anywhere I could sleep."

She grinned, her plan was happening perfectly. "Come on, we can explore more in the morning." She gave a light squeeze to his hand and lead him up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. Most of the vampires were in their own rooms with strict orders to be completely silent until Percy had fallen asleep.

"We are here!" She announced all but quietly as she swung her door wide open to the master bedroom. The room was extremely large, the walls were decorated in a similar fashion to the lobby with a darker theme and a silver lining attached to it.

"Wow," Percy said, looking all around. "This is the room you want me to sleep in? It seems rather large."

She elbowed him light and dragged him to the bed. "Just because you're not used to anything frivolous doesn't mean that it isn't there." She rolled her eyes and shoved him onto the bed making him fall back onto it.

A surprised look graced his features, "Wow, aren't you daring." He said with a roll of his eyes as she walked away behind a dressing curtain and went to change.

When she came out Percy had to look away. What she wore was… revealing, to say the least, and his teen hormones were berating him for turning away from such a sight. "Wait are we sleeping together!" Percy's eyes widened. Other then when he was travelling on a mission as a demigod he had never slept with another girl.

Pamela blinked in innocence though on the inside she grinned, He's a virgin. Oh, I will have so much fun! "Did you say something darling?"

He let out a light cough and suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. "I thought with your giant estate that you were going to put me in a room, not that we would be… you know." Percy gestured over to her. "I didn't expect this."

Pamela sauntered over to Percy, a predatory smile on her face. She could have a little fun with this before they had to go to sleep. A shame she had business to do. She could have had so much fun. There is always tomorrow Selene, always tomorrow. Patience is key.

"Sorry about that Percy but the maids take up the other rooms in the house, a shame you will have to be with me." She said with false disappointment, "I suppose I'm just not beautiful enough so you don't want to be near me," she cried out dramatically.

Percy's eyes turned frantic and he waved his hands in front of him. "No! No! That's not what I meant Pamela, it's just well. You're a beautiful person and well I hadn't expected this is all."

Pamela grinned as she stared at the very flustered Percy. "Just telling me lie upon lie, I'm just too hideous for you." Pamela cried out in astonishment and wept false tears causing the already extremely awkward Percy to become even more flustered "If only I could look prettier for you Percy."

"No!" Percy shot up and looked down at her, blushing scarlet. "We-We can sleep together, Pamela. I just don't think I'm ready for anything is all." Percy said as he nervously touched his fingers together and begun to roll his thumbs.

"Assuming things are we now? Want to take me, Percy?" Pamela stood up with a grin and walked up to him."Would you like that Percy? To have your way with me right now?" She whispered into his ear as she trailed her long, slender index finger down his chest and began to nibble his ear.

Percy looked at her blankly before turning away from her, "We can't do this right now Pamela. We just met a few days ago after all." He whispered to her.

Pamela stopped nibbling into his ear, her eyes growing wide. It had been the first time where she had been rejected in her advances towards anyone, women and men alike would fall for her charms, whether through a divine's eyes or a mortal's she was extraordinarily beautiful. Yet, the worst part was that he was a virgin and he was still able to hold himself together.

Yes. He is so perfect! I want him! I need him! He will be mine! A voice inside the back of Pamela's head screamed, Patience, Selene. Patience! We almost have him right where we want him. Pamela pulled her head back to look Percy in the eyes only to find his gaze elsewhere.

Trailing his gaze, she saw his eyes on a flower bed that was outside of her window. One of the first meadows her minions had added into the garden when they bought the house. "I see." She whispered bitterly as she held him. "I can wait then Perseus. Only for you will I wait." Leaning up she gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Pamela, for understanding." Percy apologized hastily causing her to let out a small sigh before shaking her head and cheerfully stating, "Regardless! We are still sleeping together!" A flicker of amusement was on her face as she pulled him down to bed. "You don't have a choice either!"

"Huh?" Percy said dumbly.

"Well, you're going to become my pillow! Duh!." Pamela rolled her eyes as she laid her head on Percy's chest. "You are not allowed to move. Pillows don't move!" She demanded making him stare at her in disbelief.

"O-kay?" He awkwardly wrapped his hand around Pamela in the most comforting manner he could possibly do.

"Pillow's aren't allowed to move but I'll let this slide." Pamela rubbed her head into his chest, trying to get into a more comfortable position. "Just sleep, Percy." She muttered quietly, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear.

Rather than responding Percy did as she told him to and closed his eyes. It would be good to get some sleep and he was going to need it tomorrow with Pamela's quirky nature and extremely promiscuous actions.

Once Pamela had confirmed that Percy was actually asleep she lifted her head up and looked down at Percy. The man looked so peaceful and Pamela struggled to resist the urge to do just stay there with him.

"My lady." A voice was heard from the doorway. Gazing up from her spot, Pamela saw her second-in-command waiting patiently at the doorway of her room. Alucard held a tray with a single glass on it filled to the brim with a crimson liquid.

"Alucard. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She gave him a fanged smile as he walked over to her and handed the glass to her. Feeling the cool liquid as it went down her throat calmed her down immensely.

"My lady. I noticed you are drinking more than you usually do, are you alright?"

Pamela let out a light laugh and glanced down at Percy. "He is making me thirstier than normal and it is a little difficult to control." She admitted after a moment, a slender finger trailing on his chin. His light breathing made him so alluring.

Alucard looked at the young Demigod, he was ever so slowly falling victim to his lady and it was only a matter of time before he had fallen into her clutches. He was the first to reject her advances, almost all the men she had sought after fell like pinecones on a tree. "Will you address the other vampires? I know you had words you wanted to mention."

Pamela stared down at Percy for just one more moment before getting up from the bed. "A shame I couldn't stay with him. Yes, Alucard can you rally the vampires in the dining hall? I will be there momentarily."

Bowing down to his master, Alucard left the room. Selene looked down at Percy sleeping so calmly with a slight smile on his face. "Don't worry my little destroyer. I will be right back." Selene leaned down and kissed the top of Percy's head before quickly fleeing from the room.

Once she entered the dining hall, the rest of the vampires were waiting in their respective seats. A few had been missing but they were on their own respective missions.

Gliding over to her seat. Selene sat down, wine glass still in hand.

Twelve vampires all sat down at the table, all talking amongst themselves. From next to her Alucard coughed his breath. While it was unneeded it pulled the attention over to Selene.

Various nods of head and mentions of 'my lady.' were heard quickly after. Selene gladly basked in all of the respect that was being given to her. There was something nice about having everyone bend to your will, all par one person...

Holding up her wine glass to Alucard, the man filled it back up to the brim. "I must thank you all for being silent while I brought Percy here. Every aspect of my plan must be spot on and things have been running smoothly. So thank you." Selene said, taking a sip of the wine and subconsciously stopping herself from moaning in delight.

"Wine from someone who doesn't drink or smoke is so good." Selene murmured to herself and yet there were murmurs of agreement.

Qualita, a man who had been on her council for over a thousand years, spoke up. "When shall thou introduce thy selves to your ah… acquaintance, my lady?"

Selene's eyes flickered over to him. He had always been one to respect her, "You will be introduced as my butlers and maids if you come across him. Do not do anything out of place and be respectful of him."

Qualita nodded and went back to the meal in front of him. Selene looked down the table to see no more questions needed to be asked. Taking a sip of the chalice which held the fine wine she gasped in delight. "I have word from Olympus that they expect that Chiron will reform in a weeks time. This will not happen. Understood?" She glared down the table. "Kill his brothers and sisters in the process."

"All of them, my lady?"

A sinister grin sent shivers down all of their spines. "Make the rivers run red. Don't return until you know he is dead. Permanently this time."

The dining hall was deserted not a moment later.


	6. Chapter 6

Every morning when Percy woke up almost always was immediate. He didn't have time for the grogginess that befell most people when they woke up. Maybe it was the amount of times as a demigod he had been on a run or perhaps it was having to help his mother with his little sister and both his Mom and Paul had to sprint out the door.

So it was no surprise that the second that Percy woke up from his dreamless sleep he tried getting up immediately. He would have succeeded as well had it not been for a slender arm that held him down. "What's the rush Percy?"

A flicker of shocked went through his core as the events of last night flooded him. "Ah I forgot we were at your house." Percy quietly muttered, not knowing if Pamela was fully awake or not. "Go back to bed Pamela. I need to go home and check up on some things."

He slowly breathed in and out trying not to show to much to Pamela. She was a mortal within the room and she didn't need to know just yet about the situation that was going on within his family. It had just hit him when he woke up that all his friends were most likely dead and he had to go to the ruins of Camp Half Blood to check on the situation.

"You're thinking too much." Deep purple eyes that one could get lost in stared into his own. Pamela had a slight furrow of her eyebrows as she watched him closely. "What's the matter Percy?" She gently said this as she slowly sled her hand down his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Go back to sleep and get some rest Pamela." Percy told her as he gently moved her hand away from his face and prepared to get out of bed. Ready to go to his moms house to watch Rosalie. His internal clock was blaring and he was sure any moment Rosalie was going to get up and out of bed. That and he needed some time to think to himself. There was only so much thinking on a particular subject he could do with Pamela in the room.

As he prepared to stand up, two hands wrapped around his chest. "You aren't going anywhere Percy, come back to bed with me."

"I'm sorry Pamela I have to go watch Rose today I'm sure-" As Percy began to stand up from his spot he was immediately pulled back to the bed and before he knew it he was laying back down with Pamela by his side. Percy himself had to pause for a moment as he figured out that he had gone from almost standing up to now laying down. "Pamela?"

"You worry too much Percy. I already called your mom and she agreed to allow you to stay over here for the next three days. You have nothing to worry about." A single finger of Pamela's began drawing on Percy's chest as she snuggled closer to him. "Now be quiet, pillows don't move or make noises."

"How did you get my mom's number?"

"I stole your phone while you weren't looking." She murmured to him as she snuggled tighter into him. "Rest for a bit longer and then you can get up and we can do things, I'm comfy at the moment."

Percy hesitantly got comfortable in his spot once more. Quietly he thought to himself about the things that had been happening over the past few days. How many were dead? His dad said there was no survivors but was it possible some made it out alive? He needed to go to long island for himself to see the remnants of Camp Half Blood. Things like that didn't just happen out of the blue.

While Percy had been mulling to his thoughts, Pamela watched him with curiosity. She knew what he was thinking about. His loyalty to Olympus made him predictable. _Patience Selene, patience. It won't be long till he has fallen from grace into your clutches. Just stick to the plan._

A thought came to Selene and she couldn't help but grin. Percy was out of focus and not paying attention, it was the perfect opportunity to do something that she had wanted to do. _How long will you last right now Percy?_

Leaning forward ever so slightly, she grabbed on to the side of his head and gently nuzzled her head into his neck. After a moment of not getting no sounds from Percy she let out another small grin and planted a kiss on his neck. The kiss was light but it broke the spell on Percy. "Pamela? What are you doing?"

"Oh… Nothing." She whispered as she placed another kiss on the same spot. This time the kiss was pressed on slightly harder. Now that she could smell him so close the scent was intoxicating to her. Everything about him was intoxicating and he was her drug.

"Pamela?"

Pamela got up slightly so she was in a better position to begin kissing him. The kisses were beginning to be longer and harder on the side of his neck and after a moment Percy let out a soft gasp. "Pamela, we talked about this last night. Not yet."

 _Still some resistance._ Inwardly she frowned and yet she wanted to smile at the same time. He was a tough nut to crack but once he did it would be extraordinary. Turning her hips she was now lying directly on top of him and began to kiss his other neck. While he still had some resistance she could tell he was also enjoying this quite a bit. "I'm sorry Percy, I don't remember." Pamela told him as she began to dive back down onto his other neck, grabbing onto his head and began to kiss it with just as much force as his other side.

"Pamela…" His gasps that he let out only began to make her want more and more. She hadn't planned on going this far but now that she was here, she doubted even she could stop.

Slowly the kisses that were on his neck began to slow but at the same time they made their way towards his lips. At the edge of his lips, she paused and gave a smile. "I don't think you understand how truly beautiful you are Percy."

That statement seemed to put him back to reality. "Pamela not yet. We've only known each other for three days."

"And in three days that I've known you I have never met someone so perfect." She countered at once.

He argued right back. "No one is perfect. Perfection is impossible and deep down we all have our flaws."

Percy watched as an unreadable smile appeared on her lips. Her bright violet eyes seemed to almost glow and her black hair happened to be all over the place. Her smile almost seemed to brighten the room as she stared back into his own eyes.

For a moment that was all the two did until she slowly grew closer and closer to his face until their noses were practically touching. "I don't think you understand the type of man you are Percy. While you may not be perfect, you are perfect in my eyes."

With that their two lips touched and it was an exotic bliss that Percy would never forget. The sensation of her cold lips being pressed against his own was a unique experience that put the kisses that Annabeth gave him to shame.

His hands found there way to her hips almost unconsciously and this seemed to deepen the kiss. Her hair fell on both sides of his face and her hands seemed to clench tightly onto his shoulders as if refusing to let go.

"We should stop before we go any further." He suddenly whispered surprising both himself and Pamela.

Instead of being angry she gave a sheepish grin. "I guess I got carried away, there just is something so alluring about your Percy that I can't quite place my finger on it." She told him still sitting on his lap, tapping her chin. "I can't put my finger on it."

Percy gave out an awkward laugh and gently pushed Pamela off, "Perhaps. Where's your kitchen so I can make breakfast?"

"You realize that I have my own personal maids and butlers living here, right?" She told him. Shooting an incredulous look at him. "Also I don't remember telling you that we were done cuddling."

"That's nice and all but…" Percy seemed to halt in his words for a moment and checked the sides of his neck, "Um Pamela. Are there any bruises on my neck?"

Percy felt a tinge of fear travel down his spine as he saw the giant grin that was plastered on Pamela's face. "Do you mean hickeys?"

His face turned bright red and rushed over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Pamela's laughter seemed to echo through the whole room. Arriving at the mirror his face turned even more red. All over his neck was hickeys everywhere in site. "Pamela." He groaned out, grimacing as he checked on his neck. The hickeys were everywhere on his neck and almost reaching down to his chest. It would be impossible for these to heal by the time he got back to see his parents in three days.

Pamela let out a smaller laugh this time as she walked next to Percy and stared back at him in the mirror. "I don't know. I think you look quite handsome with those marks. It lets everyone know you are taken by me."

Covering his hands over his face, Percy melted down to his knees and groaned. There was only so much of this that he could have been taking. "I hate you."

Percy could practically feel her grin as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "It's okay Percy. Just know that I'm here for you in all ways. How about I make breakfast for you as an apology?"

Peeking up through his fingers, he could see the sincere smile on her face. "Why don't we make breakfast together?" He asked after a moment.

Pamela smiled brightly at him. "I'd like that."

 **Hey so its been awhile! I hope that everyone has been fine and dandy lately. I have absolutely no idea what story I will be updating next. Kinda just go with whatever I feel like.**

 **We still have a discord with the stuff changing 24/7 so here it is! We have some famous authors on there from PJO as well!**

 **Discord: 7HPmH6G**


End file.
